mystic_domain_of_kullinziosfandomcom-20200214-history
Morgus Vaner
Morgus Vaner is a man, if you could call him that, of respect and courtesy. His noble lineage is reflected in his personality. When speaking to any, even those some would consider unworthy, he treats them with respect the way he wants to be treated. Kind at first, always looking to make a friend. If you anger him however, be prepared for retaliation. Description Morgus is a tall person, standing about 190cm in height and weighing almost 98kg. His clothing is usually high quality fabrics, colored red and silver. His eyes are what catch most people as the are a dim red that brighten when he is excited or angry. Armor Morgus tends to not wear armor. If the need arises however, he usually wears a set of medium armor that stays close to his body as to not hinder his movements. Arms With how much time he has had, Morgus has used a variety of weapons over the years. His most preferred weapon is the greatsword. With his strength, he is able to swing the blade with speed most wouldn't be capable of. History Several hundred years ago, Morgus was a man who was brought to this exiled land. Despite his upbringing, he rather enjoyed the barbaric nature of this land. A few weeks into his travels, he came across a character of interesting charm. A vampire with platinum blonde hair. He was very attractive. They formed a bond and before long, the blonde vampire turned Morgus. They have since went their separate ways, and Morgus has set himself up at a small lake in the highlands. Skills Resilience | Mental resistance and fortitude in dire circumstances, such as defending against illusions, persuasion, charm, or any other form of psychological influence. Alchemy | You are capable of mixing herbs and other reagents to create potions and poisons. Blacksmithing | You know how to work a forge and shape steel (and other metals) to fashion weapons, armor, horseshoes, and other metal items. Major Flaw/Flaws: Addiction / Habit: You have a vice or addiction that is hard to break. (Human Blood) Minor Flaw/Flaws: Deep Sleeper: When you sleep, it is very difficult for you to awaken. Personality Respectful and kind to strangers and friends, provided they haven't done anything to earn his wrath. He will go out of his way to help others in need, even if it doesn't gain him anything. Happy to share what he has with others, he simply enjoys seeing people living their lives comfortably. Beliefs Morgus is not a man of faith. He believes that we are the ones who must take responsibility and not rely on gods or deities when we make mistakes. Quirks He tends to lick his canines when he is in a situation that is stimulating. Relationships Selene: A woman who is skilled in witchcraft. She is a faithful friend and thrall, by choice, to Morgus. He treats her kindly and often helps her with her magics if she requires assistance.